letitripfandomcom-20200214-history
Anacondas: Trail of Blood
Anacondas: Trail of Blood, also known as Anaconda 4:Trail of Blood, is a 2009 made-for-television horror film and sequel to Anaconda 3: Offspring. Written by David C. Olson and directed by Don E. FauntLeRoy, it is the fourth and last film in the Anaconda series and picks up where the third film ended. It premiered on the Sci Fi Channel on February 28, 2009, and was released to DVD June 2, 2009. Plot A baby anaconda, captured at the end of Anaconda 3: Offspring, is being used for experiments by a scientist. He creates a hybrid of the blood orchids from Borneo that enabled the anaconda to grow so large and live so long, and creates a serum for cell regeneration. When he disappears and the snake escapes, Murdoch sends a team to find him (Jackie, Leila, Hakeem, Eugene and Armon). Dr. Amanda Hayes and her team (Alex and Chanel), also goes in search of him, determined to destroy the serum and kill the snake. The two groups encounter more people (Scott, Jackson, Wendy and Heather) who get dragged into the search for the snake. Due to the serum, the anaconda can no longer die without significant damage to its internal organs. In the process, most of the people are eaten by the snake. It first kills an unnamed hunter working for Murdoch. When the other hunters find Hayes, her group and Jackson's group, they shoot Scott and Wendy for trying to escape. the snake finds them and devours Leila, and Hakeem. Jackie and Armon blow themselves up accidentally. In one attempt to destroy the snake Amanda throws a gasoline tank at the snake then explodes the gasoline tank which then splits the snake in two but the snake regenerates. Suddenly Murdoch appears and discovers that the serum works, but is killed by the anaconda. The anaconda then pursues the survivors: Amanda, Jackson, Alex, Chanel and Heather who are in a car with one of Murdoch's hunters, Eugene. Amanda kicks him out of the car with two grenades in hand. While the snake devours him the snake is blown to bits. As Amanda, Jackson, Chanel, Alex and Heather leave the anaconda who seems to have regenerated appears and slithers into the forest. Production The film was shot back-to-back with Anaconda 3: Offspring in Romania. When the film was first announced, David Hasselhoff was slated to appear to reprise his character of Hammett from the third film, however in later trailers and advertisements for the film, he is not shown (possibly due to the nature of his exit scene in Offspring). Reception Like the previous film, it was poorly received, for low-budget special effects, a weak plot, and wooden acting. Cast * Crystal Allen as Amanda * John Rhys-Davies as Murdoch * Linden Ashby as Jackson * Calin Stanciu as Alex * Ana Ularu as Heather * Anca-Ioana Adrone as Wendy * Danny Midwinter as Scott References Home Media Ancondas:Trail Of Blood was released to DVD on June 2, 2009 External links * Category:2009 television films Category:Films about snakes Category:Natural horror films Category:American horror films Category:Independent films Category:Giant monster films Category:Monster movies Category: Syfy original films